


Scholsen Week Day 6: Soulmates

by TheNameIsBritney



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, scholsenweek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 05:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10960341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNameIsBritney/pseuds/TheNameIsBritney
Summary: When a person reaches the age of 18, the universe hand picks another person to be your soulmate. The universe then imprints the first ever words that person will say to you onto your skin.It just so happens that the universe is playing a practical joke on one Winn Schott Jr.(OR Winn's soulmark involves a question about wifi and James' soulmark makes little to no sense)





	Scholsen Week Day 6: Soulmates

_ ‘Depends, are you worthy enough to know it?’ _

 

Those were the words that appeared on James’ forearm when he was exactly 18 years old. For months and years he pondered what the situation could possibly be that would warrant his soulmate to say something like that to him. He couldn’t think of a single situation. 

 

It almost sounded like something out of a video game or a TV show. ‘Who actually speaks like this in real life?’ James thought to himself constantly. But he couldn’t figure it out.

 

As the years went on, James grew to ignore his soulmark. He fully believed in the idea that his soulmate would come when the time was right. It was fate. He wasn’t proactive in his approach but when making any major decision, the thought always lingered. 

 

When he decided to move from Metropolis to National City, he thought ‘What if I’m moving away from my soulmate? There are thousands of people in the city who I haven’t met yet, what if they’re on of them? Or what if I’m moving closer to them? What if they live in National city?’ These questions plagued James when he moved into his new apartment, when he applied for a job at Catco. Worldwide Media, whenever he approached a stranger with a question. 

 

It wasn’t until a few days into his new job at Catco when he met his other half. 

 

* * *

 

_ ‘Excuse me? Do you have the wifi password?’ _

 

It as almost like a cruel joke played on him by the universe. When you work in IT, those six words are some of the most common words you could ever have uttered to you. So when Winn was 18 and he saw that those words were the ones that showed up permanently inked to his skin, his heart sank and he almost cried. 

 

Definitely some sort of prank that God or whoever was playing. 

 

For years when he began his job in Internet Technology, when Winn heard anyone utter the words ‘Do you have the wifi password?’ to him, his heart would skip a beat and he would freeze. However, it would never be his soulmate. Never  _ his _ curious wifi user. After more years, the question began numb to him. 

 

When your soulmark is one of the questions you hear most on an almost daily basis, you learn to become desensitized to it. 

 

That is until one faithful morning at Catco. 

 

* * *

 

James had just moved into his new office. It was nice, lots of natural light and glass windows. The people were nice too. But as soon as he set up his computer, he ran into a problem. No internet. 

 

He sighed momentarily and sat back in his chair before getting up, seeking out the cute blonde girl who he’d met upon arriving, Kara. Maybe she would know. 

 

He quickly found her and gave Kara a friendly smile and a wave. She smiled back, a light pink blush on her cheeks.

 

“Hey, Kara. I was just moving into my office when I realised I don’t know the wifi password. Do you have it?”

 

Kara gave him an apologetic smile and shook her head. 

 

“Sorry! I forgot to mention, everyone gets personalised codes for the internet. Winn says it speeds up the connection or something.” She rolled her eyes and chuckled, “If you wanna get yours, Winn’s desk is right over there.” She pointed towards a desk practically covered with action figures, a man perched over his computer keys typing away. James gave Kara a thankful smile before walking over to the man and tapping him lightly on the shoulder.

 

“Excuse me? Do you have the wifi password?” The man, Winn, sighed.

 

When Winn heard a low voice utter these words he rolled his eyes to himself. He felt a strange feeling in his chest around where his soulmark was. A light, tingly feeling almost like pins and needles. This was...different to say the least. Winn turned in his chair slowly and saw a tall man towering over him and he looked into his eyes, choosing his next words carefully.

 

“Depends, are you worthy enough to know it?” When James heard him utter those words it was like all other noise fell away and they were the only two people in the room. He froze and stared at the man who was looking at him in...disbelief? 

 

“What did you say?” James asked quietly, his voice barely above a whisper.

 

“Um...Dude, I was joking.” Winn said with a nervous chuckle, “I’ll just...sort out your wifi in a sec, okay?” 

 

“No! No, no..I just…” James rolled up his sleeve slowly and looked at his soulmark - for the first time since he was 18 years old, the words held actual meaning. It felt almost as if his mark was tingling. 

 

He looked down at the words before extending his arm and showing Winn the words that had imprinted themselves onto his skin.

 

“You’re my…” James breathed quietly, “I...am I…”

 

Winn placed a hand over where his soulmark remained underneath his shirt and he felt as though the wind had been knocked out of him. He nodded slowly and looked around. 

 

“I-I...I would show you mine but…” He gestured towards his collarbone awkwardly and stood up, a goofy grin slowly growing on his face. “I-I’m Winn. Winn Schott. Junior. What’s um...what’s your name?”

 

“James. Olsen.” James grinned and took the man’s hand, squeezing it and shaking it firmly. 

  
As soon as their hands touched, a shock rushed through them both. They felt  _ complete. _

**Author's Note:**

> Happy day 6!!! This is late but I hope everyone likes it!!! It's one of my shorter one shots but I hope everyone likes it and it makes sense!!!
> 
> I've enjoyed Scholsen week so much so far and I'm sad that after 1 more fic it'll be coming to an end :( However this doesn't mean that I'm going to stop writing Scholsen fics. I have one currently that I'm about to finish and another one planned in my head so stay tuned! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated. Thank you so much!  
> \- Brit xx


End file.
